


Intimacy

by Crunchysunrises



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, Community: kink_bingo, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai does not wish to experience sex. Emotional intimacy and submission, however, are intriguing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notes:** Consideration of a D/s relationship and kink, asexuality  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims to the Naruto franchises, trademarks, copyrights, or characters. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Written for the "subspace/headspace" square on my Kink Bingo card.

Sai knows that sexual intercourse is of utmost importance to Naruto. Sakura thinks about it too. Kakashi reads tomes devoted to the subject. Yamato's lack of interest in the topic, due to peculiarities in his biology, is refreshing to Sai. Yamato's disinterest is a source of gentle amusement to the others. Sometimes, when Yamato crosses his arms and sighs with genuine irritation at the others' coitus-related antics, Sakura laughs and says, "Someday, you'll be just as interested in this as we are, Yamato. You just need a little more time to grow into it."

"I'll never be this bad," Yamato promises, eying Kakashi's little orange book. Kakashi smirks, Sakura giggles, and Naruto loudly changes the subject to this new strip club that he has discovered. (Sakura hits Naruto when he starts describing the way the girls swing their tassels to a flushed and interested Kakashi.)

For himself, Sai is uninterested in having sex with another person. He finds it difficult to meet his friendship commitments. A romantic commitment would provide too little return on a staggering investment. And the seeming objective of romantic commitments, sexual intercourse, is not one that Sai is interested in pursuing. When Sai mentions his thoughts to Yamato, the older man nods and says, "I understand. But there are other benefits to a romantic relationship, like intimacy."

"Isn't that a synonym for sex?" Sai asks suspiciously.

"Sometimes," Yamato agrees. "But it's a separate thing. Look it up."

Sai, who has never put much effort into studying romantic relationships, makes a thorough study of the topic. He soon knows as much about romance and sex as he knows about friendship and teamwork. Sai comes to two conclusions: He would still prefer not to have sex. He is interested in being dominated.

From what he has read of submission, of being unquestioningly obedient and enduring, it reminds him of Root. Sai longs for the familiarity, the feeling of safety, in giving up control to a trusted superior. The descriptions of subspace, of peace or floating outside of himself or sinking into unthinking white noise, appeal to him. Sai knows that feeling, remembers it, longs to experience it again. Friendship and freedom are heady things and Sai has never regretted pursuing them but sometimes he misses that surety.

Sai thinks about who he trusts and, of those people, who might be good at dominating him. Then he seals his research materials into a scroll, makes a list of his wants and needs on another scroll, and waits for the opportune moment. Sai judges that moment to have come after a successful mission. No one is hurt, he has taken pains to prevent Naruto from irritating his target during the last few hours, and his target is tired but happy.

"Sakura?" When she looks his way, Sai offers her his best smile. "Would you help me with an experiment?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

Sai produces his scrolls. As he passes them to Sakura, he says, "I would like to try this under your supervision."

"Okay," Sakura says slowly. "What am I looking at?"

"My research on emotional intimacy."

Sakura smiles. As always, Sai cannot tell if she means it or not. He smiles back anyway.

Sai is unaccustomedly restless over the next few days. He listens for Sakura's brisk, no nonsense knock when he is in his apartment and is hyperaware of pink when he is out. None of his art turns out _right._ When Sakura finally knocks on his door, Sai breathes a sigh of relief, runs his palms over his thighs, and answers the door.

"Okay," Sakura says without any preamble. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright. Her smile is the small, comforting one that Sai likes best. "Let's try it. What's your safe word?"


End file.
